Fairy Tail's Angel
by AmeliaRose84
Summary: Levy McGarden always wondered what it would be like to be a stronger mage, and now she is going to get the unexpected chance to find out. But will her newfound strength be a good thing, or will it destroy her? Will it help her guild, or end up hurting her nakama? What will happen when an Angel faces a Demon for the sake of Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1: Take flight, Chosen One

**The new and improved Chapter One of Fairy Tail's Angel! Hopefully it fulfills expectations! Make sure to let me know what you think! Cheers!**

A light blanket of dew glistened over Magnolia in the early morning hours, flashing like tiny diamonds on the green grass. The pale sun had just begun to rise and brush the sky in pink pastels when townspeople woke. Windows were opened and crisp air slipped in to send shivers down unsuspecting spines. Blinking and yawning, citizens slowly filtered into the cobblestone streets to open shops and fulfill that day's to do list. The quiet serenity brought by night hours faded away as the bustling increased –hawkers crying, neighbors chatting, and children frisking through the streets, excited at the prospect of spending another day playing and adventuring the crevices of the town.

Gajeel wove his way around, in his opinion, an annoyingly cheerful gaggle of women, practically cooing over some new-born brat that looked more like a wrinkly, pink rodent then a baby. Pantherlily trotted close behind, expertly maneuvering his way around heavy-footed feet until wings popped into existence and he flew up to perch on the iron dragonslayer's feather clad shoulder.

The pair continued on their way, ignoring the interesting glances and downright rude stares they were receiving. They were on their way to one of the most famous guilds known –Fairy Tail. A wizard guild full of crazy, strong, and slightly scary mages that had a tendency to create chaos instead of preventing it. Gajeel used to be embarrassed walking in through the heavy guild doors, announcing to everyone who saw that he was a fairy. But now, he didn't care. He was a Fairy Tail mage, and he would beat the hell anyone who had a problem with it.

Reaching said doors, Gajeel roughly pushed through them and was immediately assaulted by Natsu.

"GAJEEL! Fight me!" the pink haired mage shouted, leaping over a shrieking Lucy to pounce on the iron dragonslayer. His fist lit into a glowing, crimson torch that illuminated his typical, enthusiastic grin.

_Damn it..._ All he wanted to do was eat breakfast. Lily quickly hopped off and soared to the table of Exceed's.

"Didn't know you wanted to get your ass handed to you so early in the morning, Salamander" he snorted, dodging the flaming fist. Transforming his own arm into a thick pole of solid iron, he swung heavily and –_thud_! –connected with Natsu's stomach. The fire dragonslayer flew back, crashing through a handful of tables and overturning countless mugs. Indignant shouts rose from the wooden splinters, but Gajeel ignored them as the fire dragonslayer jumped up and advanced once again.

Minutes later, they had created such a path of destruction that everyone joined in. Gray froze half the hall, Cana threw a fistful of exploding rainbow cards, and Elfman swung his beast arm without reserve. Erza left her half-eaten strawberry cheesecake on the floor where it had been trampled to viciously swing her sword in revenge. Gajeel was just warming up as Master Makarov walked through the open guild doors, one swinging slowly on broken hinges.

A giant fist shook the floor beneath Gajeel's boots and he felt his teeth chatter under the quake. Everyone froze where they stood, fists half raised and battle cries cut off mid-shout.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov roared. Toes scuffed the floor sheepishly as the tiny, old man surveyed them with exasperation.

Gajeel folded his arms and looked away. Not like he started it.

"HAHAHA! Victory is mine!" Natsu shouted, striking a victory pose on a nearby table, until a well-aimed punch from the Master's giant fist sent him flying through a window.

Makarov then insisted that they clean the hall until it sparkled. Anyone who objected was welcome to voice their opinions to Erza. Gajeel was tempted –it was all Salamander's fault! –but all he really wanted was breakfast, not the beating that was sure to follow his complaints. Grumbling, he snatched a bucket of sudsy water from a smiling Mirajane and made his way to a corner.

_Splash_! He grabbed the sopping rag from the bottom of the bucket and slapped it down to a puddle on the floor, spraying water and spilled beer everywhere. How demeaning! He had never had to scrub floors in Phantom. Hell, if anyone had even suggested it, he would have been beaten senseless by the iron dragonslayer. He didn't answer to anyone back then; he was his own person, and top dog in the pack. Now, he was just one of many strong mages in Fairy Tail (though he swore one day he would beat them all and be proclaimed the strongest).

Gajeel scrubbed viciously at the wooden planks beneath him, snarling silently. So…boring…. And he was hungry, damn it! He wished Lily would come over and help him, but his Exceed partner was rehanging lights that had somehow been torn down in the fray. He wouldn't mind being around Juvia, that is when she wasn't drooling over the ice stripper, but she was using water magic to scrub her own patch of floor on the other side of the hall. There was no one else that didn't annoy him endlessly…

Well, there was one.

_Shrimp_, he thought. _She talks to me._

She hadn't at first, cowering behind tables, or her partners, whenever he walked near. To be expected since he had beaten the crap out of her. He had only spared her a glance, noticing her quivering knees and shaky hands. But slowly, she started talking to him and soon enough, it seemed like she trusted him. She approached him more often, and was one of the few people that had the guts to stand up to him. He was impressed, but like hell he would ever admit it.

So there was Bookworm, but as he glanced around he noticed she was nowhere to be found. Oh yea, she was off on some mission with her two stooges. Had been gone for a few days now… not like he had been paying attention or anything. Didn't matter what she did –it was none of his business.

His reverie was broken as a plate full of screws and scraps of iron hovered before his nose. He glanced up to see Mirajane smiling down at him.

"I thought you might like some breakfast," she stated cheerfully.

Glancing around, he noticed that many people had finished their jobs and the hall looked fairly decent, considering it had been in shambles mere moments before. He grinned and took the plate gratefully. She could be damn scary at times, but right now she was an angel. He nodded thanks and made his way to a nearby table. Lily flew over, cradling a kiwi, as Gajeel ravenously dug in.

Just as he was finishing the last iron filings on his plate, he noticed the newly repaired guildhall doors swing open. Levy, orange dress fluttering gently behind her, slipped into the hall and glanced around. He noticed out of his peripheral that, while she looked… put together, something seemed off. He frowned, then shrugged and ignored it, turning back to his now empty plate and staring at it dejectedly. He considered finding some more iron when he heard a pensive hum.

"What?" he asked Lily, the culprit of the soft noise.

He watched his partner place a small black paw on his chin and stare after Levy, who had wandered over to the bar and was talking quietly with Mira. His black tail twitched.

"Levy looked scared," he stated simply.

Gajeel frowned and glanced back to the Bookworm. Scared? He hadn't noticed that. His crimson gaze locked onto her petite form. No wounds or bruises from the mission, no tears in her clothes, hair perfectly in place with a headband… He watched as she turned around and scanned the crowd of mages. His frown deepened when he saw her eyes.

Lily was right. Her bright, hazel eyes were slightly wider than normal as she looked for someone with a slight tinge of desperation. He tensed as her gaze swooped in his direction, and sighed when it passed over him without a pause.

He watched as she leaned in to whisper in Mirajane's ear, then head towards the Master's office. He casually turned back to the black cat and shrugged.

"Who cares?" he grumbled, picking up a random fork and popping it in his mouth, crunching down and snapping it in two. He watched until Lily turned to his kiwi, then glanced back with a ghost of a frown to where Levy had disappeared.

**X X X**

"Makarov, learn to control your mages! We just received word from Harujion that ten shops and sixteen houses suffered damage from your guild! Of course, funds will be taken from Fairy Tail to repair the damage, but if you fail to reign in your crazy bunch of magic-happy fools, action from the Council will be taken and…"

Makarov, currently crying a river of tears, nodded and apologized profusely as he was berated. The communication lacrima in front of him glowed as it showed the angry face a Council member. His damn brats never gave him a moments rest, and now he was facing the wrath of the Council. He continued nodding and shuffling his feet, until a gentle knock broke the stream of reprimands. Makarov's tears dried immediately and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. The lacrima flashed as an angry voice sounded.

"Don't you even think –"

"Ho ho ho! So sorry, but it sounds like I have a visitor! Another time!"

The shouting image in the lacrima faded as Makarov chuckled and flounced to the door. Anything that interrupted a message from the Council must be a good thing!

When he opened the door, he was slightly surprised to see Levy standing before him. Normally, it was Mirajane, announcing someone was destroying the guild… again.

"Ah, Levy. Welcome back. How did the mission go?"

"Tadaima, Master…"

Makarov's wrinkled, smiling face fell ever so slightly when he took in her expression. Her smooth forehead had creases of worry, and her large, hazel eyes were uncharacteristically clouded. He didn't need her to ask; he motioned her in to his office, and gently closed the door behind her. He passed her, heading to his desk, and noticed her slender fingers twisting the hem of her dress. He had never seen her show such agitation –Levy was normally cheerful and, if she had reason to be worried, she was determined to overcome it. Now, she looked simply… confused.

"What happened, Levy? Where are Jet and Droy?"

Levy breathed a sigh.

"They went home. I told them that I had to talk to you. They wanted to come with, but I assured them it wouldn't take long."

Makarov nodded.

"Well then, what do you need to talk to me about? Did something happen on the mission?" he prodded gently. His stomach clenched when she nodded, but he forced himself to remain calm. He smoothed the frown that threatened to appear, and replaced it with a pensive, patient expression. Whatever it was, they would face it together as a guild.

"As you know, we took the request for a translation mission just outside of Acalypha town. It only took us a day to walk there, and when we arrived, an archaeologist named Mr. Peach greeted us. He was a very smart man, knowledgeable in basic runes, and he can even speak the ancient Jujunio language! Well, the next day he took us to the ruins he was excavating with his team. You should have seen it, Master! The architecture was like nothing I've ever seen before, slightly reminiscent of the ancient Gilef era, but different… with slight influence from what appeared to be the Hakesh tribes! Really, it was incredible! Oh, and –"

Master Makarov chuckled as he watched all traces of apprehension disappear from Levy's eyes. Now, they were positively sparkling as she clasped her hands in front of her and stared longingly off into the distance. It was just so… Levy. Soon enough, however, she shook her head, sky blue hair dancing, and came back to Earthland.

"Ahh… right. Where was I? Oh, yeah!"

She turned her eyes back to Makarov. He was relieved to see less worry, although it was still present, buried deep in the glassy hazel orbs that gazed at him.

"Mr. Peach requested that we translate the runes that had been etched into the walls. It took me some time, since it was a slightly different dialect than normal, but I finally got it! It told the history and culture of the civilization that the ruins belonged to. It was fascinating really, although there was one thing that didn't make sense at first. One of the paintings near the writing depicted some sort of tomb. After researching the civilization in some of the books I brought along, I found mentions of legends surrounding the civilization. They all revolved around a tomb, just like the one in the painting. To our surprise, Mr. Peach said that they had already found the tomb, and some of his colleagues were examining it. Of course, we went there immediately."

Makarov watched Levy's hand unconsciously grip the hem of her dress once again.

"The tomb was carved from marble, white with black veins running through it. But on the top, there was a single, clear blue stone, about the size of my fist. No one could say what it was or why it was there, and that made me even more curious! Beneath the stone was writing. It said, "Demons fall when the Angels soar. Take flight, Chosen One."

Makarov frowned and pursed his lips. That didn't sound too good.

"Well, I was really curious about what this all meant –it as like a giant puzzle! So, I move a bit closer… and I touched the stone."

Levy paused and took a deep breath.

"Turns out it was a lacrima and some sort of magic was transferred into me. Master… I can feel this magic inside of me! I feel… different. I'm so scared. What do I do? Please… tell me what to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at it, slowly but surely! I've been crazy busy, like most college kids, and not inspired to write in. the. least (fanfiction or my essays haha…). Sorry it's short. Well, thanks for your patience and make sure to let me know if it's any good! xx Amelia xx P.S. in response to reviews, yes it is continuing, just pretty slowly! **

Levy strode through Magnolia like a woman on a mission. Her white shorts swished as she picked up her pace, maneuvering around shops, bustling people, and giggling children. She angled towards the outskirts of town. The warm afternoon sun beat on the exposed skin on the back of her neck as she pulled her sky blue hair up into a ponytail. Her bulging bag hung heavily on her shoulder, but she ignored it. Her hazel eyes stared straight ahead, flashing in a way that had nothing to do with the bright light. Her sandals tapped on the cobblestone faster and faster. She did not want to be caught.

Levy had come up with this plan yesterday with the help of Master. She remembered the feeling of panic that had twisted her stomach when she realized she was at a loss.

_"__Master… I can feel this magic inside of me! I feel… different. I'm so scared. What do I do? Please… tell me what to do!"_

_ Her stomach writhed uncharacteristically. Levy was not a stranger to fear –she was a mage that faced challenges everyday. She had been in troubling situations more than once, but she had always known her opponent. Now, she had no clue how to "fight back." How was she supposed to fix a problem that was inside of her? What was this magic? Would it harm her? No, would it harm her nakama?! She needed information, she needed a plan, she…_

_ "Levy," a deep voice said, cutting through her panicked thoughts._

_ Wide, hazel eyes rose from where they had been locked on the floorboards. She saw Makarov's stern, wrinkled face and his hard eyes pierced her. _

_ "Do not worry. You are a Fairy Tail mage, and all of my children are capable of handling whatever challenge they may encounter."_

Levy smiled. Those few simple words had effectively wiped out her apprehension, and created a sense of determination instead. The Master had then helped her create a plan. Research (her specialty), keep quiet, and train. Simple, straightforward… Shouldn't be too hard.

After a few more moments of fast paced walking, Levy found herself leaving town. Her smile widened when she realized that no one had followed her. She felt bad for keeping such an important secret from her nakama, especially her teammates. But Master had been insistent.

_"Levy, keep quiet about this for now. The last thing this guild needs is more trouble, and I have a feeling that this… situation may bring unwanted attention. We will wait until the time is right to tell everyone."_

Levy's footsteps slowed as she reached her destination. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, surveying the meadow before her. The wide expanse of jade green shivered in the gentle breeze, long tufts of grass dancing and swaying. Spots of white and yellow pinpricked the land where tiny flowers mingled among the grass. Levy smiled. She used to come here to read when she was little. It was the perfect spot to begin training.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" she giggled. She was sure Natsu wouldn't mind her stealing his saying just this once!

Levy dropped her bag and pulled out a heavy tome with ancient binding and yellow pages. After hours of digging through her stacks of books, equipped with gale force glasses, she had finally come across something useful –an ancient textbook with a single paragraph about Angels.

"Angels of Earthland…" Levy breathed, rereading the paragraph for the hundredth time. "Creatures of extreme magical power. Said to have fought darkness created by the dark wizard Zeref. Demons fall when the Angels take flight… No documented evidence of their existence."

She frowned and dropped the book back into her bag. While it was a start, it wasn't very helpful for her next step. Research, check. Keep quiet, check. Training… What was she supposed to do? She didn't even know how to use this new magic, or what it would look like, or what type it was! She could feel it –a strange bubble in the pit of her stomach. Not uncomfortable, just…different.

Levy stepped forward, leaving her bag behind her, and closed her eyes. She focused in on the bubble. It felt… sort of warm. She emptied her mind of all noises and distractions, and focused solely on the new magic. She reached out for it, trying to grab it and gain some control. It slipped away from her mental grasp, and she frowned. A light sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead, but she didn't even feel it trickle down her neck. She strained to feel it. Warmth… she only felt that strange warmth. Focus only on that… She felt it grow hotter, almost uncomfortably so. She pushed herself forward, grasping the heat and reveling in it. In the back of her mind, Levy noticed a slight tingle in her fingers. Instinctually she knew she was close… so close… it was getting too warm. Her breath hitched as she felt the strange sensation in her stomach grow, and the heat pulsed through her veins. So close… she reached out… just… a little… more!

"Oi, Shorty! What the hell are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, no motivation or anything. I know where the story is going and I know what I want to happen and everything, it's just a matter of actually spitting it out! Sorry that this one is so short, I figured short is at least better than nothing. Thanks for understanding you guys :)**

So much for concentration.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" Levy exclaimed, turning around to face the dragonslayer behind her. The warm bubble of magic in her stomach had all but disintegrated when her concentration was broken, and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings once again. The afternoon sun had shifted an impressive distance in the sky, much to Levy's surprise. _How long have I been here? _She felt a trickle of sweat weave its way across the skin on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hoping against incredible odds that the man in front of her would ignore it.

Her hopes were dashed, however, as she watched his crimson eyes narrow.

"I asked you first, Shrimp," he grunted, folding his arms.

She blinked, and a new layer of sweat began to form on her forehead as she tried to think of a clever excuse. The very first day training and she was caught already!

"Well… ano… I'm training! I just felt in the mood to do some practicing, you know? Ahaha… haha… ha…" she laughed nervously, tugging at the end of her blue ponytail.

Gajeel grunted as his eyes wandered the landscape.

"Soka."

Levy stood there, nervously fiddling with her hair as the silence between the stretched. It didn't look as though he was going to break it.

"So then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Eh?" Gajeel said, turning his gaze back to her. She could see a tinge of surprise in his eyes. "Oh… training. Lily and I come here to fight once in a while."

Levy could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. Out of all the areas surrounding Magnolia, she had to go and pick the one that was already taken!

"Ah, gomen! I didn't know that you both trained here! Well, I don't want to bother either of you so I should –wait, where is Lily?" she said, glancing around. She had been too surprised by Gajeel's appearance to notice Lily's absence. The black cat was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know, probably at the guild with Salamander's cat and the white one."

Levy frowned a bit. That didn't really make sense…

"So if he's back at the guild, then you aren't training here today?" she asked, tapping a finger to her chin in thought.

Gajeel shifted his feet, crossed arms tightening as he tensed.

"I guess not," he muttered.

Levy stared at the iron dragonslayer in confusion.

"So if Lily wasn't with you, you knew you wouldn't be able to train with him. Then why are you –"

"Where are your teammates, huh?" Gajeel interrupted suddenly. "What kind of training are you doing with them?"

Levy jumped and felt her face burn under his steely gaze.

"Uh… I wasn't going to train with them today? We just got back from a mission and I figured they would be tired…" she muttered, eyes roaming the landscape and clearly avoiding him.

A silence settled between them again. It was obvious that the dragonslayer did not believe a single word she said, if his narrowed eyes were any indication. Levy nervously scratched her forearm as she waited for him to say something… anything.

"Hm," he finally grunted. "Ok, we'll train together. But just for today, so don't go getting any ideas about me helping you out! This is a one time deal."

He watched expressionless as Levy's jaw dropped. He wanted to train… with her? _Why_? What about figuring out this Angel magic? Shit, what if he found out?!

"A-are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you in any way, and –"

"You don't have a partner. I don't have a partner," he reasoned, taking a deliberate step towards her. His crimson eyes pierced her as he stalked closer. Levy tensed slightly as he reached out his hand towards her and closed her eyes as he got closer.

"Or are you scared?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extreme delay! Be thankful I am doing this instead of my finals haha!**

_Bop!_

Levy's hazel eyes snapped open to see Gajeel's hand descending once more.

_Bop!_

"Gihihi! That's it! Shrimp is scared to face me because she has no chance of winning. It won't be a challenge for me since you're so teensy," he taunted, a gleam in his eyes as he continued to pat her blue head.

_Bop! Bop! Bop!_

Levy growled and pouted as he continued chuckling and messing up her hair. She swatted at his hand.

"Mo! That's not it! I just –" she stopped, glancing down. Telling him about what had happened was not an option…and if she ran away, he would get suspicious. Fighting him with her Solid Script magic seemed the only option she had.

"Just… what? Don't want to embarrass yourself?" the iron dragonslayer asked, leaning down to her level. Levy could practically hear the smirk in his voice. She raised her eyes to glare at him but froze. His red eyes were so close and so vivid. If she had not been mesmerized by the scarlet color, she could have seen her own startled reflection within them. Her face erupted in a similar color.

"Fine! Just don't regret it!" she yelled, spinning away from his tall form and stalking away.

Levy worked her way slowly across the jade green grass, too lost in thought to hear the soft 'gihi' that floated on the wind.

_Way too close_… Levy thought as she let a long breath out. She slowly turned to face Gajeel.

"Oi! You ready?" he called, as she pulled out her pen. She glanced up at him to see his smirk completely gone. Her heart skipped a beat at the serious look in his eyes. Her cheeks grew warm and she quickly cleared her throat. She was definitely not used to Gajeel talking to her seriously. The last time that happened was on Tenrou…

"Oi!"

"H-Hai!"

Levy barely had time to blink before Gajeel's dark form leaped forward in a massive, dangerous blur. She squeaked in surprised. _Fast!_

"Solid Script: Fire!" she yelled, her hand whipping through the air. An explosion erupted before her, singeing the grass and lighting the world is violent reds and oranges. Intense heat surrounded her and droplets of sweat formed on her chest.

"Gihi!"

Levy gasped as a silver form shot through the roaring flames without a seconds pause. Iron scales that covered his skin flashed in the flames crimson light.

Levy's mind whirred into action, flying through ideas at an incredible pace.

_Iron. Fire. No! Water. No. Wind. Maybe. Stop him. Guard. Too strong! Iron. Dragonslayer. Strong. Fast. Sense of smell. That's it!_

"Solid Script: Pollen!" she shrieked, desperately whipping her pen in front of her. Her mind didn't even have time to register how silly she sounded before a whirlwind of colorful dust surrounded Gajeel.

"Please, please, please…" Levy muttered under her breath, gripping her pen tight and planning her next attack.

A moment of silence filled the air and a new layer of sweat formed on Levy's brow. Did it…?

"Achoo!"

Relief coursed through Levy's body. A giggle bubbled in her throat at the hilarity of the situation. Her laugh grew louder as the dust settled and she saw Gajeel's large form covered in pollen. He glared through watery eyes, and she clutched her stomach.

"Ahahaha! S-Sorry!" she gasped.

Gajeel shook his hair like a dark mongrel until he was surrounded by a new eruption of pollen. He harrumphed as tears began to leak out of Levy's eyes. He growled and stalked closer.

Levy's laughter slowly faded as she wiped her eyes. Was he going to attack again? She took a hesitant step back as he came closer. He didn't make a move to attack besides keeping his steady pace. Levy shifted under his hard gaze. Soon, he was looming over her petite form.

"That was a low blow, Shrimp," he rasped, clearly still feeling the effects of her last attack.

Levy gave him a hesitant half-smile and began to apologize, only to be cut off by his mischievous grin.

"G-Gajeel?"

"TICKLE OF THE IRON DRAGON!"

"N-NO! STOP! AHAHAHA! AHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am on a roll! So the main reason that I hadn't updated in a while was because 1) school 2) low motivation/inspiration. School is almost over and I have the rest of the story outlined. I am going chapter by chapter so it will be a surprise for all of us, even though I know basically how the rest is going to go. Who knows how long it will be or what plot twists I can think of along the way! Heehee. Don't hesitate to let me know if something doesn't work for you, I will try my best! Cheers! 'MeliaRose**

Levy's ruffled locks lay strewn across the grass as she panted lightly from Gajeel's surprise attack. Her blouse clung lightly to her slight form from a thin layer of sweat. She glanced to her side, where the iron dragon slayer sat. His pierced arms stretched behind his sturdy form as he leaned back to stare at the sky. Levy stared at his scarlet eyes, now glowing bright red in the sunlight. Those eyes used to scare her, but now she trusted them. He was nakama after all.

"That wasn't exactly the training I was expecting," Levy sighed, closing her eyes and soaking in the fading sun.

Gajeel snorted.

"Me neither, Shrimp," he muttered, absently rubbing his nose.

Levy heard him mumble something about cheap shot and damn pollen under his breath. A smile stretched across her face.

"All is far in love and war," she stated, cracking an eye open to glance at him.

Gajeel stared at her for a moment, before grunting and turning away. There was a moment of silence as Levy's mind caught up with her mouth.

_Ah! I hope he didn't think that I… that I meant… I mean…_

Levy's cheeks warmed in a rosy glow and she quickly cleared her throat while she sat up.

"We should probably head back. It's a lot later than what I thought it was," Levy said, brushing off her shorts. She snuck a glance at the dragonslayer, who had turned to stare at her once again. Her blush deepened.

"Mh," he grunted, springing to his feet. His towering form blocked the sinking sun from Levy's view as his shadow loomed. He leaned forward and grabbed her bag, lifting it and holding it out for Levy to grab. His eyes widened slightly.

"What the hell do you have in here, Shrimp? A block of iron?" he asked, peering suspiciously into the depths of the bag. A woman's purse was a mystery to Gajeel. His mind flashed back to Tenrou when Levy's purse KOed him with one swing. He frowned at the offending object.

"No! Just some books. I figured they might help me with my training," Levy said, grabbing the bag and heaved it over her shoulder with a practiced ease. She saw Gajeel appraise her from the corner of her eyes.

"You ready?" she asked, turning to face him.

Gajeel's frown deepened. He took a step forward and poked Levy's bicep. Levy's blushed once again as she jumped and almost fell backwards in her rush to put some distance between them.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked clutching the strap of her bag.

"Didn't think you could carry something that heavy. I almost thought that pen of yours was too much for you, Shrimp."

Levy's mouth fell open in indignation.

"I can carry my own bag perfectly fine, thank you! I'm not _that_ weak, you baka!" she ranted, spinning around and stalking off.

"Besides, a gentleman shouldn't poke a girl's arm and stay stupid things. He should at least offer to carry said bag for her."

She heard him snort as he fell in step with her.

"I don't see any pansy 'gentleman' here, Shortie," he grunted.

Levy shot him a glare.

"Neither do I."

Levy harrumphed and continued walking, keeping her eyes forward. She didn't see Gajeel come up behind her, but she did hear his "tch" a moment before the weight of her bag lifted.

"Wha-" she stuttered, grasping the strap. She turned in time to see Gajeel lift the bag over her head and sling it over his own shoulder.

"There! Happy now, woman?" he asked, stalking off. Levy heard mutterings of 'pansy,' 'complaining,' and 'heavy' float on the wind as he continued to mutter. Levy stood shocked for a moment before she smiled and skipped up beside him. She knew his attitude was just for show.

"Thank you, Gajeel," she said.

"Tch," was the only answer she got. Levy giggled.

They walked in silence for a while, slowly approaching Magnolia as the sun grew warm in its' final moments. Shadows stretched on the cobble stone streets, and lamps illuminated the windows they passed. The chatter of neighbors bidding each other good night and the clicking of shoes on stone were the only sounds as the town began to wind down. They were only a few streets away from the guild when Gajeel spoke.

"You read enough books," he stated.

Levy glanced at him with a confused frown before he continued.

"If you want to train properly, you gotta get stronger. You're smart enough," he continued.

Levy opened her mouth to protest, but realized that he was speaking the truth. Her frown deepened.

"You should train with Lily and I. You can't train properly on your own, and those two you hang around won't help. We start tomorrow. 8:00 at the train station."

They both stopped, now standing outside the guild doors. Gajeel gaze was hard as Levy stared at him in shock. Before she could register her own thoughts, she nodded.

"O-okay!"

Gajeel nodded and dropped her bag before turning and walking away.

"And don't bring so many damn books this time! I ain't carrying your bag again, got it?" he shouted over his shoulder.

Levy stood frozen until he passed out of sight. Training with Gajeel and Lily… wait, she was supposed to keep her magic a secret! She groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Plugging away at the story, even though it doesn't feel right still. I am not redoing it a third time, so don't panic! I wouldn't put you all through that (and I wouldn't put myself through that either, haha). That being said, I am still not confident with everything I am writing so do not hesitate to let me know if anything seems odd. If you think anything is OOC or just weird or spelled wrong, let me know and I will try to fix it! Thanks! Cheers, Amelia**

A delicate ray of sunlight filtered its' way through Levy's curtains, warmly illuminating the tower of books surrounding her bed. It lay in a bright strip across her fluffy comforter and hit, with absurdly perfect precision, her tightly closed eyelids. Groaning, she rolled over and pulled a pillow to cover her head. Blessed darkness descended as she slowly began drifting to dreamland.

"WAHHHHHH!"

Levy shrieked as she sat bolt upright. It was way to bright outside to be early…

"SHORTY! What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice roared. Levy didn't even have time to clutch her blankets close to her before Gajeel leaped through her open window. Lily floated in soon after.

"G-Gajeel…"

"It's 7: 50 and you're still-"

"I know, I know, I'm sor-"

"Sorry my ass! Get outta bed!" he roared.

Grabbing her bed sheets and yanking as hard as he could, Levy shrieked and tumbled to the hard, wood floor. Her thin limbs awkwardly splayed on the floor, she struggled to spring to her feet.

"Gajeel, calm down," Lily started gruffly, landing on Levy's dresser and crossing his dark arms.

"Don't you calm down me, neko! We're gonna be late at the client's house if she sits here any longer!"

Levy, having now rushed to the bathroom with an armful of clothes, peeked back into her room with wide eyes.

"We're going on a mission? I thought you said we were training!"

"Same thing!" Gajeel shouted back, grabbing a random purse off of a shelf and yanking open a drawer. Digging through the drawer, he ripped a fistful of colorful panties out and shoved them in the bag.

"KYAH! What are you-"

A loud pounding shook the door and everyone froze.

"Levy! What's going on in there?"

Levy gulped when she heard Erza's voice, suddenly remembering the rule that no men were allowed in the dorms. She looked in desperation towards Gajeel and Lily.

"LET'S GO!" the iron dragonslayer roared.

Before Levy could register what was happening, Gajeel had grabbed her under one muscular arm, the bag under the other, and bolted towards the window. Confused cries of "Levy!" followed them out into the open air as the trio rushed away.

X X X

Levy lay stretched across the smooth, maroon vinyl bench on the train, panting lightly. The trip to the train station had been rough. Gajeel had continued to carry Levy like a sack of potatoes, deliberately ignoring her protests, while Lily flew ahead. She remembered the heavy weight of his arm as he crushed her to his side and the feel of his steady breathing. She had blushed furiously as she received strange glances from townsfolk, until the majority of people noticed their fairy tail guild marks and suddenly decided that the behavior was normal. Finally, they had made it to the train station, bursting through the doors of the departing train right before they closed.

Levy glanced to her partners who were sitting across from her. Gajeel sat in the corner of their compartment, arms folded tight across his stomach as he stared hard out the window. She noticed his face looked slightly pale. Lily sat beside him, reading over a sheet of paper.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked. "Are you okay? Do you get motion sickness like Natsu?"

"Don't compare me to that damned Salamander! I do not… get sick!" he retorted, pausing halfway through his reply to tightly clamp his lips shut for a moment. Levy watched his face take on a green tinge.

"Keep it together, Gajeel," Lily interjected, still scanning the paper in his paws.

"Shut up, neko!" he muttered, before hurriedly closing his mouth and turning towards the window.

Levy felt bad for the iron dragonslayer. She never got motion sick, but from Lucy's extensive rants about Natsu's weak stomach, she had an idea of the horrors that it entailed.

"Did you ask Wendy to use Troia?"

Gajeel shook his head, his black mane swinging, before stopping and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Out with the white cat," he replied.

Levy nodded understandingly. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Maybe I can help! May I?" she said, leaning forward.

She watched as Gajeel glanced at her with his ruby red eyes before he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Levy smiled and grabbed her pen, aware of the two pairs of eyes watching with interest.

"Solid Script: Equilibrium!" she called out, aiming her magic at the dragonslayer's large form. They all watched as a pale light glowed around the pen and Gajeel's body before it quickly faded. They sat in silence for a moment, both Levy and the black Exceed curiously waiting for a response.

"Mh. Feels good," Gajeel grunted, a small smirk stretching across his face. His crimson gaze locked onto Levy as he settled back into his seat more comfortably. Levy watched him nod in her direction.

"Thanks, Shrimp."

Levy's cheeks warmed slowly in pleasure from his appreciative response and she shifted before nodding.

"S-sure."

Levy looked outside, watching the rolling landscape rush by, before turning to glance around the compartment. Her embarrassment faded as her gaze landed on Lily and the paper in his hands. She suddenly remembered that they were on their way to a mission and that she did not know a single thing about it.

"Lily, is that by any chance the flyer for the mission?" she asked, curiously tilting her head.

"Ah, that's right. Gajeel didn't tell you," Lily stated, hopping off his seat and floating over to Levy's side. She grabbed the sheet and scanned over it, ignoring Gajeel's indignant remarks and Lily's smart rebuttals.

**Please Help! Kidnapping in Matza Valley done by suspected dark mages. One 8-year-old child abducted. 1,000,000 Jewel reward.**

Levy's eyes widened at the large number.

"One million jewels?! Wow," she breathed.

"This will be perfect physical training for you, Shrimp. There better be a lot of these guys to beat up and they better not be wimps. This place is a far way away and will take a few days to get to. I don't want to waste this damn train ride for a handful of punks," Gajeel stated.

Levy hummed pensively.

"If it is so far away from the larger cities then it is no wonder it's such a big reward. Matza Valley… that sounds sort of familiar," she said.

Levy reached to her side to grab her book bag. She stopped short, however, when she realized it was nowhere to be found. Then she remembered how hectic their departure had been. She only had a single bag with an exuberant amount of panties thanks to Gajeel. She frowned in annoyance. Lily noticed.

"What are you doing, Levy?" the Exceed asked as he settled back into his own seat.

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, shifting on the cool vinyl.

"I was planning on looking up Matza Valley and reading a bit about it before we got there but I don't have any of my books," she answered. Levy felt weird not having her overly stuffed book bag with her. It made her feel so unprepared.

"Gi hi hi," Gajeel chuckled from his corner of the compartment, staring out the window as Levy shot him a glare and puffed her cheeks.

"No thanks to Gajeel the baka," she muttered. She saw his face go red with anger as he whipped around to face her.

"Like hell, Miss Sleep until Noon!" he growled.

"I did not! It wasn't my fault that someone made me so tired by that stupid training session tickle fight!"

"WHAT?! If you hadn't shot pollen in my face, I wouldn't have had to!"

"I simply focused on your sense of smell as a weakness that could be used. It was a simple tactic that is completely fine in a battle." Levy sniffed.

"Then next time I'll throw one of your books in the river!"

"That's completely different and not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Gajeel quoted, glaring heatedly at her.

Levy felt her face go warm as she remembered the moment she first said that. She had momentarily been worried that he would read into it, like she had. She coughed and turned away.

"Fine," she quipped, brushing a stray lock of blue hair behind her hair before rising. "I'm going to see if there is a map somewhere in this train."

"Tch," was the only answer she received as she slipped out the door.


End file.
